MOStormhtml
by Draka Dracula
Summary: Mighty Orbots comes to the aid of a farming planet, and Rob and OhNo rescue a small girl named Mindy.


Mighty Orbots in:  
The Storm 

* * *

By: Jo Ann/Dia

* * *

Summery: Mighty Orbots comes to the aid of a farming planet, and Rob and Oh-No rescue a small girl named Mindy.

* * *

Disclaimer: Mighty Orbots belongs to TMS Entertainment.

* * *

The storm came without warning.

The day had started like any other day. The sky was a bright blue, with lazy, puffy white clouds floating slowly over the land. Spring flowers and and new grass grew from the dry, brown patches of dead grass from the past winter. Birds had returned from the journey south to once again build their nests and lay eggs.

Farmers were getting their fields ready for spring planting, and it was one of _these_ farmers that noticed the change in the morning sky.

"Paw!" Jared Brown called. "Looks like a storm's comin'!"

Matthew Brown looked up toward the sky. Sure enough, dark clouds were forming, and the wind was blowing harder.

"Get the livestock in the barn! Then let's get in tha house!" Matt ordered. Jared and the robot farmhands scrambled to obey. In a few short moments, the animals were in the huge, red barn, while Jared, Matt, and the robots went inside the house.

"Storm's comin', Millie," Matt told his wife. "Looks like it might be a twister, too. Get Mary and Liza and go to the storm celler."

Millie ran to gather up the girls while the robots and Jared helped barricate the house against the storm. Soon, the household was down in the storm celler, intending to wait out the coming storm.

*~*~*

"Rob," Commander Rondu said into his wrist communicator, "there is a tornado forming on the planet Rualla, the farming planet. They could use Mighty Orbots' help with evacuations and rescues."

"We're on it, Rondu!" Rob Simmons answered. He and Oh-No --a small, childlike girl robot-- ran to the Beamcar. Rob pressed a button on his labcoat, changing in a golden light into the Orbots' Commander. As the two leapt into the hovering, white vehicle, Rob pressed the buttons that summons the Orbots. In almost no time at all, the team was together, waiting for Rob to give his next command.

"**Orbots --UNITE!**" came the order. In a beautiful arial ballet, the five robots flew and twisted and turned, joining together into a giant robot the universe knew as Mighty Orbots. As the Beamcar flew up, three doors in the giant's chest openned, and the car flew inside. It turned and unfolded, finally reaching the head, and became a control center for the huge Orbot.

"Ignition, Oh-No!" Rob commanded. Now, a connecter came from out of Oh-No's chest as a panal openned in front of her. It connected like a key in a lock, and turned, causing the power to flow into all parts of Mighty Orbots. A press of a few buttons, and the team were on their way to Rualla.

*~*~*

As soon as Mighty Orbots arrived, they went right to work. To aid as many of the inhabitants as they could, the Orbots separated and split up, going in many different directions.

Bo created an ice bridge across a river for people trapped on the side away from the shelters. Boo used a force field to protect some others from a sudden hailstorm, then got them to shelter when it was over. Bort became a hovercraft and took another group to safety, while Tor used his strength to help a family trapped under their collapsed house. Crunch ate his way to another trapped family, then used the energy to recharge the other Orbots.

Rob and Oh-No flew along the river, searching for more storm victims.

"Rob!" Oh-No exclaimed. "The sensors are picking up a life reading --that way!"

"Let's check it out, Oh-No!" Rob replied. Oh-No flew toward a small piece of --something-- floating in the river. Soon, they reached the object. Swooping down to investigate, the two found a small child clinging to a piece of a wreaked rowboat. As Oh-No guided the craft into position, Rob climbed out to rescue the little girl.

"Be carefull!" Oh-No warned.

"Easy, honey," Rob spoke gently to the frightened child. "We'll get you to a safe place." Quickly, Rob lifted the girl from the wreakage, and brought her aboard the Beamcar. As soon as they were safely inside, he buckled her in and the little ship flew off.

"Commander!" a voice came over the radio. "This is General Jeff Layman; Get to shelter immediantly! The tornado is comming, and it's brought company! Repeat: Get to shelter immediantly! There are more than _one_ tornado!"

"OH, NO!" the little girl robot cried.

"We have to get underground, Oh-No!" Rob told her. "Tornados can't get you if you are underground!"

"Like a basement, or something?"

"Yes. Or a cave...Look!" He pointed ahead of them.

Right in front of them, just a mile or so away, was a mountain with a cave in the side. Oh-No made for the openning and flew inside just as the first tornado struck.

"Activate the shield, Oh-No!" Oh-No pressed a few buttons on the control panel, and the entire Beamcar was covered with sturdy metal shielding.

"That will give us some added protection," Rob said. "Now, let's see about our little passenger." He turned to the girl and smiled gentlely at her.

"What's your name?" Oh-No asked. "Mine is 'Oh-No'."

"My name is Mindy Hunter," the child --who looked to be no more than five years old-- replied. Like most people, she recognized the Galatic Patrol emblem that the two wore, and Rob's uniform was easily recognizable as the Orbots' Commander's. She felt very safe with the man and the little robot.

"Well, Mindy," Rob said, "let's see what we can find to make you more comfortable." Rob searched the trunk --which could be reached from the inside, when needed-- and found some blankets, while Oh-No found some space rations.

"The space rations won't have much taste to them," Oh-No told the girl, "but it'll be better than nothing." She set about preparing meals for the two humans as Rob wrapped Mindy in a blanket.

"There," he smiled. "That should keep you warm."

"Thank you," Mindy smiled back. She took the plate Oh-No handed her and began to eat. Oh-No handed the other plate to Rob.

"Thanks, Oh-No," he said, and started eating. The meal was beef stew, with water to wash it down. As Oh-No said, it was quite bland, but good enough when one was hungry. Mindy watched the little robot as Oh-No turned back toward the monitors.

"Doesn't _she_ eat?" Mindy asked after awhile.

"No. Well, not like _we_ do. Oh-No has other things to digest for food."

"Like what?"

"Oh...like metal, and nuts and bolts, and crystals with energy inside them. Things like that." By way of demonstration, Oh-No --who had been listening-- took a piece of crystal from her own, special store of rations, and began to eat it.

"It's just like rock candy would be to you," she explained when she finished the chunk of quartz.

"_Real_ rock candy!" Mindy giggled. Rob and Oh-No laughed with her. When Mindy finished her food, she gave the plate back to Oh-No, who put it in a special storage unit for later cleaning. Rob soon finished his meal, as well.

"We'll have to stay the night in this cave," Rob said. "Who knows _when_ the storms will end."

Oh-No handed him a blanket. Rob unbuckled Mindy and put her to bed in the back seat of the Beamcar.

"You'll be more comfortable lying down here, than you would be in the front seat," he said as he tucked her in. "On-No and I will be right here if you need us."

"Thank you," the girl yawned. In moments she was fast asleep. Rob then settled down in his own seat, wrapped up in the blanket Oh-No gave him earlier, and went to sleep, himself. Oh-No settled down behind the monitors. She would keep a constant vigil, and would alert the other Orbots to their location when the storm was over. The Beamcar was using up it's fuel, keeping even the lights on control panals on. The small craft would _need_ Crunch's energy to recharge it.

*~*~*

Mindy awoke to a loud rumbling noise. It frightened her, and she screamed, then began crying. Her crying woke Rob, and drew Oh-No's attention away from the monitors.

There was another rumble, and Rob --understanding that the noise was what scared Mindy-- picked the child up in his arms and began comforting her.

"Shh...it's alright. Don't cry, Mindy. You're safe; you're safe. Shh..." he kept repeating, gentlely rubbing her hair and rocking her. Slowly, Mindy calmed down, reassured that it was only noise, and that they were safe in the Beamcar, inside the cave. Soon, she was asleep again. But Rob did not put her back to bed. Instead, he transfered himself to the backseat and wrapped one of the blankets around Mindy. Then he wrapped another one around _both_ of them. With Mindy sitting next to him, and his arm around her shoulders, Rob fell back to sleep.

*~*~*

It was not much later when Oh-No heard a sound outside the Beamcar. The noise also woke up Rob and Mindy. As the two humans rubbed the sleep from their eyes, Oh-No checked the monitors. On the outside of the sheilds were tiny cameras that relayed events surrounding the Beamcar to the inside. That way, Rob and Oh-No would not be cut off from what was going on outside the shields.

And outside the Beamcar, at this moment, were the Orbots!

Grinning, Oh-No deactivated the shields. The shields vanished, revealing the sleek craft to the rest of the team.

"Hi, guys!" Rob greeted his team with a grin. "Glad to see you!"

"And _we're_ glad to see you two!" Tor replied.

"Who's your little friend?" Boo asked.

"This is Mindy Hunter," he answered. "A little girl Oh-No and I rescued from the river. We got General Layman's message, and took shelter in this cave. We added the shields for extra protection."

"Well, the storms are over, now," Bo said. "And the Ruallians need help rebuilding."

"Right! But the Beamcar needs a recharge. Crunch: Chow down, then recharge the Beamcar, please."

"Okay..." The fat, purple Orbot began eating the surrounding rocks, which was rich in minarals that he could digest into energy. As soon as he was all charged up, Crunch touched the Beamcar. Oh-No touched a metal part of the ship, while Rob and Mindy stayed safely on the soft backseat. By coming in contact with the Beamcar while Crunch was recharging it, Oh-No got a recharge for herself, as well. When he was finished, Crunch ate some more of the rocks, then recharged the other Orbots.

"If everyone's at full charge now," Rob said, "then let's get to work." The team flew out of the cave, and, at Rob's command, transformed into Mighty Orbots. Again, the Beamcar flew into the giant robot, and changed into the command center. In moments, Mighty Orbots flew toward the settlement, where work had already begun on the rebuilding.

*~*~*

With Mighty Orbots helping, it was almost no time at all when the damage to buildings and crops were repaired. Mindy's parents were found, and the family was reunited. Now, the Ruallians were saying good-bye to the Mighty Orbots team.

"Thanks for all your help, Mighty Orbots!" Matt Brown said. He was not only a farmer, but the leader of the Ruallians. He shook Rob's hand as he and the Orbots stood by the Beamcar.

"We're happy we could help," Rob replied. Then he felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking down, Rob saw little Mindy smiling back up at him.

"I have to go, now, Mindy," he told her as he knelt down so that he would be eye-level with the child. "The Orbots and I have to go home. I have to make reports to Commander Rondu, my boss." He did not have to tell Mindy that Rondu was also his friend.

"I know," she replied. "I wanted to give you something." She handed him a piece of paper. On it was stick figures and what looked to be the Beamcar.

"Who is all these people?" he asked, showing her the picture.

"This is Oh-No, and Bo, and Boo, and Tor, and Bort, and Crunch, and me, and you. And that," she added, pointing to a dark, purple cone, "is the storm."

"What's this brown around us?" Rob asked.

"That's the cave. Everybody is _safe_ in the cave!" Mindy grinned.

"Well, thank you for the picture, Mindy!" he grinned back. "I'll put this up at my office at Galatic Patrol Headquarters."

"Okay." Mindy gave him a very big hug, then went back to where her parents were waiting for her.

After their good-byes, Rob and the Orbots left for home. True to his word, when they got back, Rob had the drawing framed and hung it on the wall of his office. He and Oh-No would alway remember their little friend from Rualla.

THE END

* * *


End file.
